1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain pyrazolo[4,3-d]pyrimidine derivatives which selectively bind to corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) receptors. More specifically, the invention relates to 3-aryl substituted pyrazolo[4,3-d]pyrimidine derivatives. The invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. It also relates to the use of such compounds in treating stress related disorders such as post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) as well as depression, headache and anxiety.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Application PCT/US93/11333 describes pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidines said to be CRF antagonists. Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan. 52(1), 208-11, (1979) describes the synthesis of 3-phenyl-pyrazolo[4,3-d]pyrimidines.